


Marveling Mother's Day

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fangirls, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jokes, Laughter, Love, Love Confessions, Mother's Day, Pregnancy, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Prompt: "Let me love you!""Lol what?"Prompt: "I just want what's best for you, it's me though, I'm best for you."
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Marveling Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I did suffer through the super bowl just for the marvel teaser. How it is written for Ivy and Lea's reaction... is the basic version of how my friend and I reacted to it. We literally screamed through it that we had to rewind the live footage to actually watch it. Our nephew (he's 5) laughed his ass of at us until he was red in the face.
> 
> (what I didn't add was my heart almost stopped when I saw Bucky in that blue shirt everyone on tumblr has written about. You know who you are! I appreciate you! lol)

Mother's day. The.... Well according to the calendar, it's the one day a year you celebrate mothers.

\--

But if you're Lea and Ivy, every day for their mothers is mother's day. They go out of their way to make up for the shit they put their mother's through growing up. 

-

(Not to say they were troublesome kids. Just that they were kind of sarcastic pains in the ass... Who occasionally broke the rules.)

\---

This year for mother's day, Ivy's mother is spending it with her husband Mark. She gave Ivy the holiday off since she's so good to her. Ivy of course made a lame joke about her getting smashed by the hulk. Which promoted a lecture from her mother, while Mark was frazzled in the background.

\--

Lea and her mother bought some flowers. They planted them early in the afternoon. Then Lea's mother went out with friends to drink.

-

Lea's mom was getting tired of being stuck in the house. Due to people constantly stopping to see her. This time she went to them.

\----

With their mother's occupied with something else. Lea and Ivy got together with their boyfriend and fiancé. Just so they could crash on Anthony's couch all day.

\--

Anthony doesn't mind of course. He gets to spoil his favorite women, and he gets to boss around a pregnant Ivy to follow Doctors orders of resting.

\---

"So Anthony what did you want to show us?" Lea asks, lightly shoving Ivy off of her.

-

Ivy laughs as she struggles with Anthony's couch cushions.

-

Sebastian gets up to help Ivy from sinking.

-

"I'm pathetic." Ivy laughs.

"No you're just pregnant." Sebastian smiles.

-

Ivy rolls her eyes.

\--

"Did you guys watch the super bowl?" Anthony asks Lea.

"No. I didn't care for either team or the halftime show." Lea shakes her head.

"I was busy." Ivy shrugs.

"In shocked at both of you." Anthony gasps.

"I'm sorry we were busy." Lea rolls her eyes.

"You do realize-?"

"We're aware _Marvel_ had a spot. Believe me we're heartbroken over missing it." Ivy states as Sebastian helps her sit on the floor.

"Should you really be sitting-?"

"Don't start with me!" Ivy snaps.

"Okay." Lea says wide eyed.

-

Sebastian shrugs at Lea with a roll of his eyes.

-

Lea laughs.

-

"I saw that." Ivy snaps.

"I love you." Sebastian smiles down at Ivy.

"Whatever." Ivy laughs.

-

Sebastian sits on the couch behind Ivy. He puts his legs on either side of Ivy.

\--

"So what's your point Mackie? Are just trying to make us feel guilty?" Lea asks, moving to the floor beside Ivy.

"I recorded it for you guys." Anthony smiles.

"Are you serious?" Ivy asks excitedly.

-

Anthony smiles with a nod.

-

"Wait are we going to be attacked?" Lea asks cautiously.

-

Anthony picks up his TV remote to go into his recordings.

-

"Anthony?" Lea stares at him.

-

Ivy smiles trying to hide her nerves.

-

Chris watches Lea as he sits next to Anthony.

-

"Anthony!" Lea raises her voice.

-

Anthony continues to smile while scrolling through his recordings.

-

"Anthony Mackie!" Lea almost shouts when she sees " _Marvel_ " on the screen.

-

Ivy holds her breath once Anthony starts the recording.

\--

Ivy and Lea look at each other while the screen is still black.

-

Anthony and Sebastian smile at each other.

\--

When Ivy and Lea look at the TV and they see... Captain America's shield, with Sam Wilson pulling it from a tree. The two women starts screaming, so loud that they don't process the teaser trailer.

-

Chris, Sebastian, and Anthony jump startled by the loud screaming.

\--

When the commercial is over Ivy's face is a bright pink from her blushing, she almost falls over laughing, and Lea screams incoherently at Ivy for laughing.

-

"What the hell just happened in that trailer?" Ivy asks, her stomach hurting from laughter.

"I think my wife just fangirled over me." Sebastian smirks.

-

Ivy glares up at Sebastian.

-

"Um they fangirled over us!" Anthony corrects.

"He has a point. I'm a little jealous." Chris laughs.

"Someone replay that! I need to know what I just watched!" Lea demands. "All I know is Sebastian looked like a mother fucking SNACK! Did you see that?"

-

Ivy laughs, refusing to answer Lea's question. **_Obviously_** she noticed.

-

Anthony picks up the TV remote and he replays the commercial.

\--

After the second viewing Lea and Ivy look at each other.

-

"DID YOU SEE THAT SNACK?" Lea aggressively asks Ivy.

-

Ivy laughs.

-

"I mean look at him! LOOK AT HIM!" Lea aggressively screams at Ivy.

-

Ivy shakes her head with a smile.

-

"LOOK AT SEBASTIAN! YOUR MAN WAS A MOTHER FUCKING SNACK!" Lea continues to scream.

-

Sebastian blushes and he looks away with a laugh.

-

"Babe!" Chris laughs.

"HOLY SHIT I CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT SHOW!" Lea giggles.

"I KNOW! ME TOO!" Ivy smiles.

"I'm glad you guys approve." Anthony chuckles.

"Anthony you be THICC!" Lea giggles.

"Did you see that flex?" Ivy giggles.

"What about Bucky's arm? I completely missed it the first time." Lea smiles.

"He has a white star now." Ivy giggles.

"Bitch they're both SNACKS! God damn!" Lea giggles.

"And to think they actually want to know us." Ivy giggles, looking at Anthony, Sebastian, and Chris.

"Hearing you both scream was definitely a first. But we're kind of used to it." Chris shrugs with a smile.

"Gee great." Ivy rolls her eyes.

"I'm not going to lie, that gave me an ego boost." Anthony smirks.

"We'll gladly stroke your ego." Lea giggles.

-

Ivy playfully pushes Lea while she laughs.

-

"What about you Sebastian?" Chris asks.

"I don't think I've ever been so in love before." Sebastian smiles down at Ivy.

-

Ivy refuses to look at Sebastian as she fights her smile.

-

"Aw!" Lea and Anthony tease Ivy and Sebastian.

-

Ivy gives Anthony and Lea the finger.

-

"If I'm honest, I'm surprised that commercial teaser." Lea laughs.

"What?" Ivy asks confused.

"I'm surprised it didn't send you into labor." Lea throws her head back with a laugh.

"Me too actually." Ivy laughs, resting her hand on her belly.

\---

"Speaking of Ivy and Sebastian." Chris laughs.

"Gosh you and Chris are made for each other. You can't even finish a sentence without laughing." Ivy teases Lea.

-

Lea slaps Ivy's arm.

-

"Ow." Ivy laughs.

-

Sebastian shoves Lea with his foot.

-

"I didn't hit the baby!" Lea defends.

\--

"You were saying Chris." Anthony tries returning to the original conversation.

"Sebastian told me a story the other day. That when you introduced us to Lea and Ivy. That wasn't the first time Sebastian met Ivy." Chris smiles.

-

Ivy looks at Chris confused, she doesn't recall the memory.

-

"Yeah Sebastian was still kind of unknown. So he went to see our movie, he dressed casually, and he tried to blend in with the other people at the theater." Chris laughs when Ivy's eyes widen.

"Oh no!" Ivy covers her face with her hands.

"Yeah Ivy he remembered!" Chris laughs.

-

Sebastian chuckles.

-

"Wait what? I don't remember this." Lea shrugs.

"Okay so Sebastian went to see " _Captain America the Winter Soldier._ " After the movie a woman approached him." Chris laughs the more Ivy becomes embarrassed.

"Oh..." Lea starts to remember. "Oh!"

"Finish the story!" Anthony demands, wanting the tea.

\--

**_Old memory_ **

**_-_ **

Lea and Ivy have finished their second viewing of " _Captain America the Winter Soldier._ " 

-

Ivy's double checking that she dried every part of her face.

-

Lea is rambling about how emotional, the movie made her over Steve Rogers.

-

Ivy's half listening to Lea while she looks around the theater lobby.

\--

"Lea! Lea!" Ivy giggles, grabbing her friend's arm.

"What?" Lea asks, looking at Ivy confused.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ivy asks, pointing to a man looking at his phone.

-

Lea looks the man over.

\--

He has almost shoulder length brown hair, he's wearing a flannel shirt with jeans, and he's looking down at his phone.

\--

"I don't know it's hard to tell." Lea says, looking at Ivy. "Who do you think it is?"

"Hang on." Ivy smiles. "Look at him again."

-

Lea looks back at the man.

-

"Excuse me!" Ivy yells, getting the man's attention.

-

The man looks up at Ivy.

-

"Oh my God it is!" Lea gasps, looking at Ivy.

"Oh my God!" Ivy giggles, her heart starts racing.

"I dare you to you to tell him he ruined your life!" Lea smiles.

"Okay easy." Ivy shrugs.

"But!" Lea stops Ivy.

"But?" Ivy asks cautiously.

"You also have to thank him and proclaim your love for him!" Lea laughs.

"Bitch." Ivy glares at Lea.

-

Lea giggles.

-

"Fine." Ivy sighs walking over to the man.

-

The man is looking down at his phone again.

-

"Excuse me." Ivy approaches the man.

-

The man looks up at Ivy, he smiles at her, and his blue eyes meet Ivy's brown eyes.

-

"I just wanted to tell you... That you ruined my life." Ivy states.

-

The man's eyes widen in shock and then he frowns.

-

"Thank you for ruining my life." Ivy smiles.

"You're welcome?" He says confused.

"By the way, I love you." Ivy giggles, before trying to walk away embarrassed.

"Whoa wait!" He says, trying to stop Ivy. "What's your name?"

-

Ivy sighs with a nervous giggle.

-

"I'm-"

"I know who you are." Ivy smiles.

"Right." He chuckles.

"I'm Ivy." Ivy looks down.

"Ivy." He repeats with a smile.

"I really should go." Ivy says, slowly backing away.

"Sorry I ruined your life Ivy. But I appreciate your love..." He shrugs. "I love you too."

"Oh my God." Ivy giggles.

-

Lea grabs Ivy and they leave the theater giggling.

\--

**_Current day_ **

**_-_ **

"And to think that same guy wants to marry me." Ivy shakes her head.

"Ivy was the first to say I love you!" Anthony gasps. "My baby was so bold!"

"Hey I never thought I'd see him again okay!" Ivy laughs.

"So you go around telling random guys you love them?" Lea asks.

"No. Just Sebastian." Ivy laughs.

"So Sebastian." Anthony chuckles.

"What?" Sebastian asks.

"Your future wife declares her love for you. Then years later your best friend introduces you two." Anthony smiles. "What do you call that?"

"Luck?" Sebastian shrugs.

"I'd say it was something of a horror movie." Ivy laughs.

"Hey!" Lea shoves Ivy.

"What? He must've been thought, "oh God her again." Ivy shrugs. "I probably would've."

"Clearly that isn't what he thought." Lea says rubbing Ivy's belly.

"True... True..." Ivy smiles. "Speaking of, help me up love. Please."

-

Sebastian carefully gets up from the couch, he offers Ivy his hand, and then he helps her stand up.

-

"Ugh this is all your fault." Ivy pokes Sebastian's chest.

-

Sebastian chuckles as he follows Ivy to the bathroom.

\---

"Hey Lea and Chris." Anthony looks at his friends.

"Yes Anthony?" Lea smiles, getting up to sit on the arm rest by Chris.

"If the roles were reversed, do you think Ivy and Seb would be you two?" Anthony asks.

-

Lea and Chris look at each other.

-

"Maybe... Hard maybe! I think my anxiety would've flipped out. When you later introduce us, then I'd probably run far away from Chris." Lea shrugs with a laugh.

"If I would've been Seb and Lea came up to me as a stranger like that. I wouldn't know what to think!" Chris laughs. "I'd probably just stand there panicking silently."

-

Anthony nods with a laugh.

-

"I think it was fate for Seb and Ivy though." Lea smiles.

"Is that because you dared her to proclaim her love?" Chris asks.

"Yes." Lea giggles.

-

Anthony laughs.

-

"What?" Chris asks confused.

"I had talked to Anthony before getting Ivy for the movie. So I knew he was planning on introducing us at some point." Lea smiles.

"So you knew she'd see Seb again?" Chris asks. "What?"

"If I'm honest, I never thought Ivy would fulfill the dare. But I'm glad she did." Lea smiles proudly.

-

Chris laughs with a shake of his head.

\---

"So Lea what convinced you to date Chris?" Anthony asks.

"My winning speech was, **_”Let me love you!"_** Chris smiles, putting his arm around Lea's waist.

"Let me guess Lea said-"

**_"Lol what?"_** Lea laughs at herself.

"Thought so." Anthony nods.

"But he's easy on the eyes so." Lea shrugs.

"Who's easy on the eyes?" Ivy asks, entering the room again.

"Deb." Lea smiles at Ivy.

-

Ivy looks over her shoulder at Sebastian.

-

Sebastian smiles wrapping his arms around Ivy.

-

"Meh." Ivy shrugs.

-

Lea and Anthony laugh at Ivy response.

-

Chris scoffs in defense of his friend.

-

"Thanks Babe!" Sebastian shakes his head.

-

Ivy laughs, moving one of Sebastian's hands to her belly.

-

"Seb what was your winning line to Ivy?" Anthony asks.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asks.

"To convince her to date you. What did you say?" Lea asks.

**_"I just want what's best for you, it's me though, I'm best for you."_** Sebastian smiles at Ivy.

"Good for me." Ivy shakes her head.

-

Lea giggles.

-

"He's been nothing but trouble." Ivy sighs still shaking her head.

-

Chris squints his eyes as he laughs.

-

Anthony holds his stomach while he laughs.

-

"Love you too Babe." Ivy kisses Ivy's shoulder.

-

Ivy laughs at her own comment.

\--

Sebastian pulls his hand away from Ivy's belly with a gasp.

-

"Someone's awake." Ivy smiles down at her belly.

"Is the baby kicking?" Lea asks excitedly.

-

Ivy nods.

-

"Can I feel?" Lea asks, almost jumping over the couch.

"Of course!" Ivy giggles, taking Lea's hand.

-

Lea gasps with a big smile when she feels the baby kick.

-

"Oh my God!" Lea gushes.

"I want to feel!" Chris whines.

"Me too!" Anthony smiles.

"Guys it's just-" Ivy giggles.

"That's my future niece or nephew kicking dammit!" Anthony states.

"Yeah! What he said!" Chris laughs.

"You guys are ridiculous." Ivy laughs, giving her friends each a turn.

"Happy mother's day." Sebastian smiles, kissing Ivy's cheek.

-

Ivy looks at Sebastian giving him a kiss.

\--

"I gotta film this for grandma." Lea giggles at Anthony and Chris.

"These guys are putty for this baby." Ivy smiles at Lea.

"Almost as much as the baby's dad." Lea teases.

-

Sebastian blushes.

-

"Happy mother's day Ivy!" Lea giggles.

-

Ivy laughs.


End file.
